John Lathrop List of Famous Descendants
While Lothropp's fame may not have lasted much beyond his life, famous descendants continue to influence the world through this day. His direct descendants in America and elsewhere number more than 80,000, including: A B * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - ( LRBigelow, MPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop). - Civil War Veteran - 85th NY Volunteers. * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, HFrench, MLathrop, TLathrop, JLathrop). - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above. * Bush, Jeb - Governor of Florida, see above. C D E F G H P * Pratt, Orson (1811-1881) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the LDS Church. * Pratt, Parley P (1807-1857) - (JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - One of the 12 original apostles of the LDS Church. Q R * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, HHough, ALathrop, JLathrop) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. Old List Unless it the lineage is clearly documented similar to above, this list is highly suspect. * Presidents of the United States: ** George H. W. Bush ** George W. Bush ** Millard Fillmore ** James A. Garfield ** Ulysses S. Grant ** Franklin D. Roosevelt * Revolutionary War figure Benedict Arnold * Early leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints ** Joseph Smith ** Wilford Woodruff ** Oliver Cowdery ** Parley P. Pratt ** Orson Pratt * State governors: ** Jeb Bush ** Thomas E. Dewey **Jon Huntsman, Jr. ** William W. Kitchin ** Sarah Palin ** George W. Romney ** Mitt Romney * US Senator Adlai Stevenson III * Secretary of State John Foster Dulles * CIA Director Allen Welsh Dulles * Roman Catholic cardinal Avery Dulles * Old West gunfighter and lawman Wild Bill Hickock * Poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *Educator, president of Yale University, and American diplomat Kingman Brewster, Jr.. *Historian, College Administrator, and the president of Harvard University, Catherine Drew Gilpin Faust * Historical, Asahel Lathrop Mormon PioneerThe Barbour Collection of Connecticut Town Vital Records: Stafford 1719–1850, Tolland 1715–1850 * Artists Lewis Comfort Tiffany and Georgia O'Keeffe * Physician, author Benjamin Spock * Wife of the founder of Stanford University Jane Stanford * Author and doctor Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. and his son, US Supreme Court Justice Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr. * Novelist Michael MacConnell * Founder of Post Cereal Company C. W. Post * Founder of General foods Marjorie Merriweather Post * Founder of Fuller Brush Company Alfred Carl Fuller * Founder of University of Chicago Law School, Founder of the Harvard Law Review, and Royall Professor of Law at Harvard University Law School, Joseph Henry Beale * Financier John Pierpont Morgan * Writer Cynthia Rouse, Alexandra Rouse, Tony Rouse, and many other Mitchell relatives. * The Allred family, including actor Corbin Allred and polygamist sect leaders and brothers Rulon C. Allred and Owen A. Allred * Actresses Dina Merrill, Shirley Temple, Brooke Shields, and Maggie Gyllenhaal and her brother actor Jake Gyllenhaal. * Actor Clint Eastwood and Kevin Bacon